Hot Potato
Walkthrough Coleman can initially be found in the back room of the Hairy Bear Inn, usually in the company of Ramsmeat. When Geralt first speaks to Coleman about the parcel and the fact that it is missing, he has three conversation possibilites: * admit the parcel was confiscated, in which case Coleman forgives him * offer to compensate Coleman for the missing parcel, which involves giving Coleman 100 orens (but why? when it is not necessary) * be belligerent and tell Coleman it's just tough, he's not getting his parcel, in which case Coleman gets angry and later sends goons to sort out the witcher (not that they could, but ...) Note: If you choose to allow the Scoia'tael to take Haren Brogg's goods during the Strangers in the Night quest, Coleman will be killed in Act II as soon as you enter detective's house. You can still complete this quest if you deal with him before going to see the detective -- after all, there's no rush. Phases The Parcel I accepted a job from Haren Brogg. I need to deliver a small parcel to Vizima, to a man named Coleman - no questions asked. I can find him at the Hairy Bear. Easy money or lots of trouble - we'll see... I have to deliver a parcel to the Hairy Bear in Vizima. Missing Parcel Haren's parcel is missing from my things. Did Jethro have anything do to with this? I need to have a word with him... Haren's parcel is gone. I should put some pressure on Jethro, maybe he'll cough it up. The Missing Parcel The jailer Jethro deemed the parcel illegal and took it. I doubt I can get it back. The addressee will not be pleased. I need to tell Coleman about the parcel. The Parcel The bartender at the Hairy Bear claims he doesn't know where Coleman is. I guess I should look around the city for him. I need to find Coleman. He must be in town. Compensation I admitted I lost the parcel and agreed to pay compensation. I have to find 100 orens for Coleman. Payment I compensated Coleman for the lost parcel. He seemed both surprised and a little disappointed - as if he was expecting me to challenge him... I compensated Coleman 100 orens for the lost parcel. A Threat Without going into detail, I told Coleman I don't have his parcel. He threatened to kill me. I crossed the local bandits. I'll have to be on my guard. The Witcher's Threat I dealt with the goons that Coleman sent after me. Then I gave him a piece of my mind... about any further attempts of that kind. Coleman didn't know I was a witcher. He seemed a bit intimidated by my skills. Coleman Trembling Coleman looked scared after he saw how I dealt with his boys. He tried to appease me... In any case, he seems to have forgotten about the parcel. Fiasco I told Coleman someone stole the parcel from me. He wasn't surprised to learn that the guards had something to do with it... Coleman forgave me for losing his parcel. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act I Category:The Witcher Act II